Around The World For The Gang
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: It is the last day of school, and everyone is leaving Domino. Yugi can't believe that he won't see them again, until he gets a all expense paid trip around the world. Yugi sets out on a mission to reunite with all his friends.
1. Memories

Chapter 1  
  
Yugi straighten his tie as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. Yugi glanced over at the calendar once again. Yep, it was still June 7th, the last day of school. Yugi looked back at himself. 'How can I just looked at this day? I will never see them again...' Yugi thought, a tear running down his face.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I summon Dark Magician of Chaos and attack your life points directly! Which means you lose, Pegasus!" Yami called out. Pegasus was on his knees, one hand on his sweating forehead. "No! It can't be!" the blackness of the shadow realm disappeared.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi turned. Tea, Tristan, Niomi, and Joey ran over to them. "Yugi that was..." Joey started. "Fantasic!" Tea said. "But it was also..." Joey started again.  
  
"Awsome fight Yugi!" Niomi said.  
  
"Very cool man!" Tristan said. "But we are..."  
  
"So proud of you!" Tea said smiling. "Ah! I was gonna say that!" Joey called out. Yugi, Tea and Tristan laughed.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
'How can I ever forget them? After all we've been through?'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba leaped forward, sending Seto out of the blast. "Mokuba!" Seto yelled in horror. Seto quickly ran over to Mokuba. He heard the noise of Mokuba's life points going to zero.  
  
Mokuba smiled, and fell, but disappeared before falling into his brother's arms. "Mokuba..." Seto said in shock, falling to his knees.  
  
Mokuba! No!" Niomi said, falling to her knees as well as she took up her hands and began to cry. "Kaiba! Niomi! We can still win if we work together!"  
  
Niomi turned to Yugi. "Right!" she said getting to her feet.  
  
"Fine Motou, but I am only doing it for Mokuba's sake!"  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Yugi smiled. Seto was always so persistent when he wanted too. Yugi's smiled faded. 'I'll never forget everything we had to go through...'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I direct the attack to my life points, concluding that I lose the duel!" Yugi yelled. The mirror (thing?) turned to Yugi. The blast was shot, and Yugi fell to the ground. "Yugi!" Joey yelled. He looked down. His box opened.  
  
'I can't let Yugi lose...' Joey thought closing his eyes. Joey opened them. "Hey! I use Himota so I lose all my life points too!" Joey's life points went to zero. Joey ran to Yugi's side of the field.  
  
The anchor was dropped, Joey leaped to the key. "Joey! Yugi! No!" Tea yelled in horror. "Hey, Joey took Yugi's key!" Niomi pointed out.  
  
Joey swam to Yugi's side. 'I can't let you down man...' Joey thought as he unlock Yugi's chains. Yugi floated to the surface of the water.  
  
End of flashback-  
  
Yugi shut his eyes. More tears filled his eyes. 'He almost... almost... almost died for me...' Yugi thought. He opened his eyes again. This time he turned and looked at a picture. It was all of the YGO gang together.  
  
Seto had his arms crossed with his stern face, Joey was smiling having one arm around Mai and the other around Serenity. Serenity was smiling happily, along with Mai as well. Duke and Tristan had their arms around each other shoulders showing what great friends they had become. Mokuba was making the victory sign with Bakura smiling as well. And right in the middle of the group, with his hands showing the great friends he had come to know was himself, Yugi.  
  
Yugi shut his eyes, trying to hold back tears, 'I could never ask for better friends... ever!'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Yugi! You have to stay back there and get Kaiba before the central computer is destroyed!" Noah called for him from the outside world. Yugi nodded. "I won't leave without him!" Yugi called entering the virtual door Noah had made for him.  
  
Seto  
  
"Ha, and without a Exodia Necross, that leave your life points wide open for my attack!" Seto called as he directed his monster to destroy him. "No!" Gozaburo yelled falling to his knees. "Well, well, I guess we know who is surperior now..." Seto said.  
  
Gozaburo looked up, "Maybe so, but you won't be leaving this virtual world any time soon!" Gozaburo called as he turned into the ghost (thing?) and tried to attack Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi called as he lowered the dueling (place?) "Come on!" Niomi called as she grabbed Yugi and pulled them out of the building with Seto following. They stopped at a cliff.  
  
Yugi, Seto, and Niomi turned. The Gozaburo monster was running to them. "Jump!" Noah called. "Are you mad?" Seto called. Niomi turned once again to the Gozaburo monster. "You must!"  
  
Niomi closed her eyes and gulped. "Let's go!" Niomi, Yugi, and Seto jumped, going through door portal.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
'Kaiba... Joey... Niomi... how can I ever forget you? You guys are the reason I pulled through... the reason I fought on..." Yugi gulped now. His throut throbbed from holding back tears. Now it they were released.  
  
"Why do you guys have to leave?!" Yugi asked, falling to his knees crying.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Yugi! I can't believe you won man!" Joey called as he an over to Yugi with the others. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you!" Yugi said smiling. He gazed upon the 3 Eytpain God cards.  
  
"Ya Yugi! You da man!" Tristan said giving Yugi a high five. Niomi walked over to Yugi smiling, "Ya, good duel Yugi" Niomi said giving a light punch on his arm. Yugi smiled. "It was a tough battle Niomi" Yugi said as Niomi turned away.  
  
Niomi turned slightly, smirking, "Nah, not for you Yugi. You're the best..."  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi opened his eyes. "It's time for school!" Yugi's grandfather called to him. Yugi wiped his tears and got up. "Coming Grandpa!" Yugi called as he ran for his backpack. 'I just hope this day will last...' Yugi hoped. Ok, I know I should finish my other stories, but I need a break from'em. But this was good, you have to admit, right? Just please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Saying goodbye to the Kaibas

Chapter 2

'Well, here I go' Yugi thought, as he flipped his backpack over his shoulder and walked into Domino High for the last time. Yugi walked over to his locker and unlocked it. Pictures of All his friend's on the door. Yugi took a deep breathe and began to pack his stuff away.

"Hey Yugi" Yugi turned around. Tea was standing there. Her stuff already packed into her backpack and all her textbooks in her other arm. "Hey Tea" Yugi said in practically a whisper.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" Tea asked, noticing her friend down. Yugi just turned around and went back to packing his things. "Oh Tea, today will be the saddest of days because..."

"Hey Yug!" Joey called. Tristan and Duke ran up to Yugi and Tea at Yugi's locker. "Guys! Yugi was juts about to tell me something very important!" Tea said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, sorry Yug. What did you wanna say?" Joey asked.

"Oh... ntohing. Nothing at all. What are you guys so excited about?" Yugi asked. "Well, me and Serenity are finally gonna live together in Ireland. And I found out that was a place, who knew?" Joey said. "But anyway, it's gonna be the best."

"Yeah, well maybe I could pay you guys a visit" Tristan said. "Don't even count on it Tristan" Joey grwoled. "Oh, I wouldn't have the time anyway."

"Why Tristan?" Yugi asked. "Well, I'm going to Austrailia to be on a TV show, called "The Show About An Idiot In Austrailia." Cool huh?" Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, I definitely know I;m gonna have the best job here."

"Oh really? What are YOU doing Duke?" Tristan asked. "A matter of fact, my Dugeon Dice monsters was such a hit globally, I'm the head of my own tornement in Germany."

"Wow, cool Duke."

"What are you gonna do Tea?" Joey asked. "I finally got into my dancing school, and I'm going to New York!" Yugi clapped, "Great Tea! I'm proud" Yugi said. "Thanks Yugi. But I'm definitely gonna miss you guys." Tea said.

"Hello losers." Everyone turned to Seto. He had an extra evil smrik on his face, his hand in pocket, and the other holding his briefcase. "Kaiba, just the guy I wanted to see. I wanna give you want you deserve, so how bout after school I beat the living"

"No time to kick your ass mutt, I'm going directly to Los Angeles, California."

"Wow Kaiba, that's amazing." Tea said. "Ah, don't give him any credit Tea, he's just a sniveling lier."

"Actually guys, he's right." Mokuba popped out next to Seto. "Mokuba, we thought we would never get to say goodbye" Tea said, bending over and smiling. "Yeah well, I had to say my goodbyes too. I'm gonna miss getting kidnapped and saved by you and Seto."

"Mokuba, I told you not to joke about that."

"I know, but it's only true." Mokuba walked over to everyone. "Guys, I really have to thank you for everything. It's been the best being friends. And I;m totally gonna miss you guys."

"Aw! We'll miss you too Mokuba" Tea said, patting Mokuba on the head. "Yeah man, we're all gonna miss ya too" Tristan said, shaking Mokuba's hand. "Yeah, me too kid, but I can't say the same for your brada over there" Joey said shaking Mokuba's hand.

Mokuba frowned. "Oh well, and Yugi." Mokuba turned around to face Yugi. "I have to thank you." Yugi titled his head, "Thank me? For what?"

"Everything. You saved me and Seto's soul, you helped me saved Seto from the virtual world, twice. And you were a great friend."

"Well, you're a great person Mokuba, and it'll be different not having a little kid around now."

"Hey! Was that the only title I got from being friends with you?" Mokuba joked. Everyone laughed. The bell rang. "Well, me and Seto gotta go. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Mokuba!" They called. "Good kid... hate his brother, but good kid" Joey said. "Yeah, he's growing up, I bet by the next time we'll see him, he'll be too grown up to be little Mokuba anymore."

"Yeah, but we better get to class before we're tardy" Yugi said. "Yugi's got a point... RUN!" Everyone ran to their class. Yugi just couldn't stop thinking about his friends leaving for a better life without him.

Hey guys! HiKari here, and can't help but feel sorry for little Yugi. Will Yugi's last goodbyes be remembered. Can Yugi stand the feeling of losing his only friends... forever? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. It came in the mail

Chapter 3

The bell rang, meaning school was finally over. For most kids, that would've been great... but for Yugi Mtou today, it was the hardest hour to take. The four friends walked out of the school building. They turned to each other. "Well guys, this is it" Joey said.

"Yeah, the time to depart." Tristan said. Tea began to cry. "What's wrong Tea?" Trostan asked. "It's just!" Tea hugged all 3, "I love you guys!" they all turned red. Tea dropped them and rolled her eyes, "In the friendly way."

"Oh, oh, good." They got up. "Yugi man, I'm gonna miss ya." Joey said. "Yeah, me too Joey. It was fun dueling by your side."

"Actually I think I was the one dueling by someone's side." Everyone laughed. "Well, it's been real guys. I'm gonna miss all those freaky bad guys who always came back for revenge." Tea said smiling.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna miss bein' a hero when I help save the world" Joey said, joking around. "And I'm gonna miss being an idiot" everyone stared at Tristan. "Dude, I think you still are one."

Everyone laughed except Tristan, "Hey! That wasn't funny!" They stopped. "Well guys, I better be off." Tea announced. "Oh and Yugi" Yugi looked up at Tea. "Yeah?" Tea bent down and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"I'll be writing." Yugi turned red, and Joey and Tristan were staring in awe. "Bye!" Tea called, running off into the city. Yugi stood there, still blazing red. "Well, while you stand there thinking about your lover, I'm gonna head off." Tristan said.

"Gonna miss ya pal" Joey said, giving Tristan a high five. "Me too dude, but you'll be seeing me on TV." Tristan said. "Yeah, you wish." Tristan laughed and ran top the bus stop.

Joey turned to Yugi. "Well Yug, I guess I have to go. Serenity is waiting for me back at the house." Yugi was no longer red from embarassment, but pink from the tears rolling down his face. "Joey..."

"Aw, come on Yug, don't... start... cryin'... on me" Joey began to cry as well. "Aw, come're!" Joey opened his arms and hugged Yugi. "Promise to be friends forever?" Yugi asked. "Till da end of time..."

Yugi opened his eyes. He had that dream again. He had been having that dream of the last day of school for almost the whole year it had happened. Yugi couldn't help but feel even worse every day. But him and Tea had kept in touch as they had said.

"Yugi! Wake up! There's a package for you!" Grandpa called from outside of his door. "Coming Grandpa!" Yugi said, slipping on a pair of pants and a shirt. He opened the door. "Here Yugi, it's for you" Yugi grabbed the package. "Thanks Grandpa."

He closed the door. "I wonder who sent me this." It said 'From Pegasus.' "Oh... no wonder." Yugi said sighing. Yugi began to rip the box open. /Wait Yugi, it could be a trap!/

/Yami, there hasn't been a trap for almost a year, chill!/ Yugi looked into the box. It didn't hold a video, instead a note and a ticket. He opened the note, it read:

Ha! Bet you thought there was gonna be a video tape huh? Well, I was all out of video tapes, so I thought I would be a normal person and send you s letter. Anyway, the box contains a ticket. This is an all expense paid trip around the world ticket. I know, they should give it a shorter name.

Anyway, since you had helped me out so much in the past, I thought you deserved this. Use it wisely, and find out what the world is really like. But don't get too caught up, because you only have a limited amount of days till it expires. So you better start packing.

Pegasus

Note: Even though I didn't appear on a tape to call you it, you are still Yugi-boy.

Yugi sweatdropped. Pegasus was still as crazy as he had been about 4 years ago. But still, he did give out good thank you gifts. Yugi stared at the note and read it again. /Wait, an all expense paid trip around the world? Wouldn't that mean/

/That we're finally going to Egypt?!/

/No... that we can see everyone again? You know, Joey, Tristan, Tea?/

/Oh... oh yeah, them./

/Well, I say we should do it./

/And I say even if I did say anything it wouldn't matter./

/Ok then!/

"Ok Grandpa, I'll make sure to say hi to the gang for ya!" Yugi called, walking over to the enterance to the plane. "Oh! And Yugi!" Yugi stopped and turned around. "Tell that Kaiba kid that I think he's a greedy little bastard!"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Sure, whatever Grandpa!" Yugi ran onto the plane. He looked around. 'Wow... there's so many people. But where to sit? Hm...'

"Hey! Spikey haired kid!" someone called. Yugi turned around. There was 2 girls sitting in a 3 row seat arrangement. "Wanna sit with us?" Yugi blushed. "Uh... sure!" He walked over and sat in between the 2.

"Well, might as well introduce ourselves, my name is Asia" The girl was wearing all black and red, she must've been a punk. "And this is my good friend Krista" The other girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. The perfect combination.

"We're heading for Hawaii, how bout you?" Krista asked. "Um... well, I'm heading for a lot of places." They stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I got this all expense paid ticket from Maxmillion Pegasus and"

"WHOA! Let me see that!" Asia snatched it out of his hands. She stared at it. "Whao, awesome."

"Yeah, and why did Pegasus send you that?" Krista asked. "Well, you see, me and Pegasus go way back."

"Hey wait, are you that kid... Yugi Motou? The only kid to beat Pegasus in a duel? The King of Games?!" Yugi became red and gave a little "Yes..."

"COOL!" They said at the same time. Suddenly, Yugi wished he hadn't come in between the 2. "So, where are you going?" Asia asked, staring at Yugi. "Well, I'm hoping to go to Australia first."

They both stared at him, "Australia? Doesn't seem like your kind of place... why?"

"Well, have you seen 'The Show About An Idiot in Australia'?" They turned to each other, than back at Yugi. "Yeah."

"Well, the guy who plays as the idiot is my best friend." There was an awkward silence. They then began to laugh hysterically. Everyone in the plane turned to them. Yugi slumped in his chair.

"Ok, ok, wait, so your telling us, your going there to see your best friend, who is the idiot on that show?!"

"Yeah" they began to laugh again. "Aw come on, it isn't that funny. Me and Tristan have been through a lot together." They stopped laughing. "Fine, fine, we'll stop. But don't tell me that's the only person your going to see." Krista said.

"Well, of course not. I'm going to Ireland next to meet up with my best friend Joey."

"Oh, you mean that dumb blonde who ranked 2 in Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi looked around, "Yeah." They shook their heads. "Man Yugi, you have strange friends."

"You mean like you." They stared at him. "Ok, so what were we talking about? Oh yeah. So tell us about some other people that are your friends." Yugi rolled his eyes. He wished the day would just go by... Australia awaited him. As well as his first friend on his list.

Ok, now I'm back. I'm gonna finish all my fics that I haven't been able to finish. Aren't I special??? Not, anyway. Review.


	4. I'm am NOT!

Chapter 4

"Airplane 78 United entering Austrailia." Yugi wanted impatiently in his seat. 'I can't wait to see Tristan now, he's probably a really great movie star. Maybe I could get his autograph or something' Yugi smiled. Asia and Krista woke up. "Oh hey, we're here, well, see ya Yugi." Krista said, waving as Yugi grabbed his stuff. Asia ran and squeezed Yugi, "Aw, Yugi! Can I come, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?????"

"Ok… ok" Yugi gasped. Asia let go, "YAY-" Asia said happily. "Ok, but just follow my lead ok, I know where I'm going." Asia rolled her eyes, "Sure you do"

-5 seconds later-

"Where are we???"

"Right off the airplane Yugi, geez" Asia said, rolling her eyes again, she grabbed Yugi, "Come on, I know where to go to find your friend." Yugi smiled, "Oh, good thing I've got you, I don't think I would've known where to go here" Asia winked over at Yugi, "You know it." Yugi followed Asia out of the airport. Yugi began waving his hands yelling "TAXI!"

"What do you think this is New York?" Asia asked. Yugi stopped and turned to her. Asia sighed, "I'll have to do this myself." Asia began waving her hands, and jumping in the street. A taxi stopped right in time just to touch Asia, not hitting her. "Hey, thanks" Asia said. "Um… you shouldn't have done that, you could've got hit"

"Yeah, but this is the professional way to get a cab. Ok, take us to Central" Asia instructed. The driver just nodded and sped off into the unknown world of Austrialia. Yugi's eyes wondered across the landscape, it was so beautiful. There was tall grass everywhere, a animals wondering across the plains.

They then stopped in front of a place that had a bunch of cameras around it. Asia handed the driver 20 dollar bill, "Keep the change" Asia and Yugi stepped out. "Hey look, it's" Asia put her hand over his mouth. "Dude, their filming!" Asia whispered. Yugi just nodded and watched them.

"Now… here we have a rare black cobra, extremely dangerous. Now only a crazy man would get this close to it, but on this show, I am that crazy man" Tristan explained into the camera. He was standing right next to a huge cpbra, it was hissing wildly and glaring at Tristan. "Now, to show you how extremely dangerous this is, I will place my hands slowly on this" The cobra struck Tristan's hand and bit into it hard.

Everyone gasped. Tristan yelled in pain, "CRIKEY! It bit me!"

"Ok, cut!" the director yelled, "Someone get that cobra off of him" he yelled. People scattered onto the set and began trying to pry the cobra off of Tristan. Yugi ran over to the director, "Um, sir, is he going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah, he's gone through worse in this show, hey, what are you doing here anyway? I don't see a pass anywhere, ya better get outta here before I call security."

"B-But I'm Tristan Taylor's friend!" Yugi said. He began laughing, "You know how many people tell me that every day?"

"Please, ask him yourself, we're best friends!" The director stared him in the eyes, he shrugged. "Hey! Get Taylor over here!" Tristan walked over to him, a bandage on his arm. "Yes si-BY GOD! Yugi?! What in da blazes are you doing here?!" the director turned to Tristan, "You know this kid?"

"Yes, of course! I went to high school with him, he's my best friend." The director sighed, "Ok, we got a real one, everyone give Taylor a break." The director got off from his seat and walked away. Yugi then jumped into Tristan's arms, "TRISTAN! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Tristan laughed and hugged him back, giving him a nuggy.

"How the heck did you find me Yugi?! How did you get here?!"

"It was Pegasus, he gave me a all round the world ticket, I can see everyone! And Asia over here helped me out" Yugi pointed to Asia, she stepped up to the 2, Tristan stared at her, an evil grin came onto his face as he turned to Yugi. "Oh, so my buddy has been holding out on me, eh?"

Yugi eyed, him and titled his head, "What are you talking about Tristan?"

"You have been cheasting on Tea all this time, and you haven't even told me yet?"

"WHAT?!"

"Look, I know you have a thing being a pimp and all, but doing it to Tea above all people is just wrong." Yugi was turning red, "Tristan! I am NOT a pimp!" Asia put her hand over her mouth, smiling, she was trying to keep herself from laughing. "Aw come on, you want Tea, you want Rebecca, you want HiKari, and now you want her, that's just wrong."

"TRISTAN! I AM NOOOOOOOT A" Asia began laughing. Trostan and Yugi became silent and turned around. Asia was on the floor laughing her freakin' head off. Yugi and Tristan eyed her, "What's so funny? They asked at the same time, only making her laughter harder.

Tristan and Yugi looked around, people began looking over at the 2, and the girl on the floor laughing her head off. "Asia… come on Asia… be quiet, your embarrassing me." Asia's laughter was calming down as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry" she panted. "But you guys are definitely some Japanese idiots."

Tristan and Yugi frowned. "Come on Asia, that's mean."

"It's the truth."

"Taylor! Your on in 10" Tristan frowned. "Well buddy, I gotta go, but it was great seeing you again. Tell Joey and Tea I said hi, ok? Oh, and tell Serenity that I utterly miss her" he turned all red. "Taylor! Get'cha ass over here!"

"Coming! See you Yugi" Tristan ran off back into the set. Yugi only smiled. "Come on Asia, let's spend one night here, ok? We'll leave tomorrow morning and head out for Ireland." Asia smiled and nodded.

------

Asia walked back, Yugi got up. "So?"

"I've got good news and bad news." Yugi sighed. "It's always good news and bad news in my life. But whatever, ok tell me."

"The good news is, is that we actually got a room to sleep in for one night."

"YES!"

"Bad news is, is that I could only get one room… and bed." Yugi stopped. "Uh………" Yugi said, turning bright red. "Uh, look, I'll sleep on the couch, since you have the ticket and your cattering me" Asia said, blushing. "No, no, no, that wouldn't be the manly thing to do, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't just let you sleep on the couch."

"Then theirs one thing to do…."

Asia and Yugi just lay there, their eyes open as they lay in the same bed side by side. "So…" Yugi said. "Yeah…" Asia replied. Yugi and Asia both looked at each other. "Look, we should get some shut eye. If you won't do anything. I won't do anything."

"Me won't do anything? It's always the man who's doing something. Plus, your friend said you were a"

"I know, I know, but he's nuts. It's just cause various people like me, ya know? It's kinda cause I'm small and people consider me a kid still." Asia rolled on her side looking at Yugi, "Oh really? So you really have that many girls who like you?"

"Actually one of them was the only one I actually liked. It was the HiKari one. But she didn't really like me. Now there's 2 girls on my list of who I like."

"Who?"

"HiKari and… you." Asia sat there in silence as well as Yugi. "Um… let's get some shut eye" Asia said, turning on her other side. "Ok" Yugi said, doing the same."

"Night."

"Night."

Hey, this is for my girl Asia! Lol, Yugi has a little crush, next stop Ireland, how different will Joey and Serenity be? Let's hope he won't call Yugi a pimp as Tristan did. Lol.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
